


Sleepy Time Junction

by Barakoodra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert, reader is a horrible guardian, reader is frisk's companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barakoodra/pseuds/Barakoodra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has a loose tooth and you are a terrible paternal figure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Time Junction

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent and im really bad at writing so this was mainly just to get this off my chest and to throw this out there eeks

"Hey, kid? Are you...really going to fight Papyrus? I mean...uh..." You scratched the worn bandage on your cheek and gave them a sheepish look.

They looked up at you and shook their head, a wide smile on their face, before redirecting their attention back to walking forward. Accepting this as a response as you've never actually gotten a word from them, you followed after them. Why you were following someone half your age, you'll never know but something was telling you this kid knew what was up. Like they've experienced this all before and was simply going through the motions. "Oh, before we do anything crazy, do you want to have a snack? You look a little worn out." The kid seemed to perk up before turning on their heel and racing back towards you. They bounced on their toes as they put out their hands and you laughed softly. No matter how weird this kid was, they were still really cute. Kneeling down, you shrugged off your backpack and unzipped the front and handed them a packaged cinnamon bun. 

They dove in eagerly, ripping the plastic packaging at the seam and stuffing it in their pocket before taking a big bite of the confection. You chuckled and decided to watch them stuff it in their cheeks like a little chipmunk. They chewed and chewed before suddenly you heard a soft crunch. You both paused. Their whole little body stood at attention as they actually opened their eyes wide in terror and their mouth open slack.

"Oh! Oh my god, are you alright? Kid?" You immediately pulled them close and began trying to find what caused them to panic. They slapped their hands over their mouth and stared at you widely before pointing at their mouth. "What? Oooh. Oh." The kid's tooth was loose. They swallowed down what was left in their mouth as they opened for you to see. Their front tooth was very loose and they pushed against it with their tongue, wiggling it around for you to see. Why did kids always want to show off their loose teeth. As you pondered the macabre machinations of a child's mind, they reached for your hand and began moving it towards their mouth for you to touch their tooth too.  
You jumped out of your skin and took your hand back quickly, "Ew, no."

After a few not so gentle pushes, you did end up touching their tooth. They seemed contented with that and continued onward, you trailing behind. You wiped the offending hand off on your jean shorts and quickly matched their pace as they continued on the trail you had last seen the more exuberant skeleton last. With every step, the fog seemed to get heavier and heavier until you couldn't see a foot in front of you. Your companion reached for your hand and firmly held it and seemed to be pulling you in the direction they were going as if leading a lamb to water. Being dragged around by a child made you feel a little bad about yourself, if you were completely honest. What kind of self proclaimed guardian were you.

"HUMANS," you both stopped in your tracks at the familiar voice, "ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS."

Ignoring his monologue, no offense to him, you felt the kid's grip tighten before they looked up at you as if checking that you were okay. Giving them a small, hesitant smile, you gave them a thumbs up. They nodded and let go, and began walking towards Papyrus' voice.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! You can't..." You tried to follow after them but didn't have enough determination. The fog seemed to dissipate as they ignored you, running towards the skeleton monster as you lamely watched. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! LOOKS LIKE THE SMALLER HUMAN IS READY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SURELY CAPTURE YOU!" He rattled his bones before shooting off three bone attacks in in the general direction of your young companion while you squealed loudly and began booking it forward.

Turns out, the kid could dodge really well or...Papyrus' aim was atrocious.

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT..." Papyrus nods his head and places his hands on his hip bones heroically, "THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

You felt your blood run cold as several blue bones launched themselves in quick succession towards them and you felt your heart stop as they refused to move. Why wasn't the kid moving?! 

"Kid, are you crazy? Get out of the way!" You screeched like a panicked soccer mom who thinks the referee pulled a bad call. What was it about this kid that made your maternal instincts sky rocket?! Potent paternal miasma?! At the sound of your voice, they immediately turned their head to see if you were okay before realizing that they moved in front of a BLUE ATTACK. The realization came a little too late as they received a sharp smack to their face, throwing them to the floor as they clutched their mouth in pain.

Oh, great, now you caused pain to your kid.

They squealed as they kicked their feet in the air before giving up entirely and succumbing to the pain in their jaw. You immediately ran over there, sliding on to your knees in the snow to try and get to them faster and began panicking,

"Ohhhh, my god. Oh, man. Kid, I'm so sorry. You had this all under control and I fuc- mESSED EVERYTHING UP." Great! You almost fucking cussed in front of them! What the shit!  
While you continued to panic, they sat themselves up and seemed to be moving something around in their mouth before spitting in to their hand. You peered over their shoulder and blinked slowly as you tried to see what they ha- oh.

"You lost your tooth!" They nodded wildly at you, "Cool, you get some money from the tooth fairy, huh."

"HUMAN, I NOTICED YOU WERE NOT DODGING MY BONE ATTACKS! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU STOPPED..." Papyrus was silent as he gazed in to the kid's hands, "WHAT IS IN YOUR HAND, TINY HUMAN?"

"They lost their tooth."

"THEY LOST A BONE?!"

"Well, uh, yeah."

"HOW?!"

"Humans have two sets of teeth. The younger ones loose their baby teeth after awhile and grow a new pair, like me." You tugged at the edge of your mouth and showed him your canines and molars, "Do skeletons not do that?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Papyrus seems to blubber and scoff as he crosses his arms, "THAT'S WEIRD!"

"Oh," You picked yourself up while gazing down at your child companion who seemed to have a macabre interest in the inner working of their teeth, "looks like you really are a...baby bones." You grinned wildly as Papyrus seemed to have steam coming out of his non existent ears. Before he could come up with a rebuttal, however, he felt a tug on his bones.

"YES, WHAT IS IT, TINY HUMAN?" The little one placed their hands palms together and pressed them against their cheek in a sleeping motion. 

"They want to know if they can go to bed. They want to be visited by the tooth fairy. When kids lose their teeth, they get visited by the tooth fairy who gives them money."  
They nodded wildly, brown hair bouncing wildly as they smiled. Their mood was contagious it seemed as Papyrus seemed eager as well to see this magical being.

"THE TOOTH FAIRY?! HUMANS, I MUST MEET THIS CREATURE! SHOW ME!"


End file.
